


Да

by Julia_Devi



Series: Телефонная серия [2]
Category: Hannibal (TV) RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-08 13:38:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8847154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Julia_Devi/pseuds/Julia_Devi
Summary: По мотивам заявки с инсайда: «Мадс и Хью получают сценарий 4 сезона. В шоке созваниваются. Гей порно. Фуллер шутит».





	

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для команды WTF Hannigram 2016

Хью скучал за просмотром какой-то датской комедии, даже не удосужившись включить субтитры, когда его телефон зазвонил.

— Привет. Не отвлекаю? Угадай, что я только что получил? — на одном сиплом выдохе проговорил Мадс, и Хью не смог сдержать улыбки. По энтузиазму в голосе это вполне мог быть Оскар, или Золотой мяч, или новый гейский фанарт. 

— Это гейский фанарт? — Хью решил начать с конца. 

— Почти, — Мадс рассмеялся. — Как поживаешь? 

Обычно обмен любезностями происходил уже после «важных новостей», но сейчас Мадс зачем-то сменил тему, и Хью насторожился. 

— Валяюсь на диване в отеле, смотрю кино, ничего не происходит. Так что там случилось? 

— Ты проверял почту?

— Что там, Мадс? — Хью закатил глаза, но улыбаться не перестал. Вновь услышать голос друга было приятно, и он надеялся, что разговор не прервется. Надо было спросить, в какой части света тот находится.

— Просто посмотри… — велел Мадс.

Хью нехотя сполз с дивана и открыл ноутбук. Писем была прорва, и рыться в ней совершенно не хотелось. Он потер глаза и подумал, не запастись ли вначале пивом — мало ли что там окажется, но идти в другую комнату было лень. 

— Работа, работа, хрень, спам… Скажи хотя бы, что искать?

— Брайана.

— Оу… — многозначительно выдал Хью, и они замолчали на время, которое понадобилось Хью для поиска письма от Фуллера. — Что это? Мы же уже обсуждали четвертый сезон…

— Просто прочти… 

Они снова замолкли, пока Хью бегло прошелся глазами по тексту. Нельзя сказать, что он был удивлен наличию сцены секса перед началом основного действия, но даже от примерных, схематичных описаний вдруг сделалось душно.

Мадс терпеливо ждал на другом конце провода. 

— Ты… — Хью прочистил горло. — Ты ведь понимаешь, что он просто издевается? 

— Ага, — довольно ответил Мадс. — Как тебе?

— Замечательно, особенно кусок про крупный план твоей задницы, — усмехнулся Хью. Не то чтобы ему было неловко, они не раз, пускай и ради забавы, обсуждали подобное, просто слишком живое воображение и привычка становиться Уиллом Грэмом за считанные секунды сыграли с ним злую шутку. 

— Да, и заметь, сколько простора для фантазии. Брайан всегда давал нам его, — послышалось в трубке, но Хью, закусив губу, уже вовсю обдумывал ракурсы, с которых задница Мадса выглядела бы наилучшим образом. — Ты здесь? — Мадсу почти удалось отвлечь его тихим низким шепотом. 

— М-м-м… — потянул Хью, прикидывая, как эффектней будет запрокинуть голову, когда Ганнибал поцелует Уилла в шею, чтобы вышло не так откровенно, будто он ждал этого целую вечность, но и не слишком зажато. — Я тут подумал… Надо бы это отрепетировать? Вдруг Брайан серьезно?

— Оу… — многозначительно отреагировал Мадс. — Ну, я сейчас в Лондоне на съемках…

— О, черт, — Хью закрыл лицо ладонью, не то осознав, что предложил, не то от досады о потраченном времени — ведь он тоже был в Лондоне по делам, но лететь обратно в Америку нужно было уже завтра. 

— Что такое? — озадаченно поинтересовался Мадс. 

Хью застыл, размышляя, стоит ли говорить, где он. Ведь они, скорее всего, точно не смогут оторваться как следует — время было позднее, встать предстояло рано, а их посиделки никогда не заканчивались раньше полуночи. А уж если они и правда решат репетировать… Из-за перспективы увидеть Мадса думать об этом больше не стоило, и еще раз прочистив горло, Хью все-таки справился с собой.

— Просто я тоже в Лондоне, но…

— Что ж ты молчал, — перебил его Мадс. — Скажи, куда ехать, и я…

— Мадс…

— …прихвачу пиво. Отрепетируем. — Хью показалось, что его тон был уж слишком воодушевленным. — Или хотя бы обсудим детали.

— Мадс…

— Да? — тот перестал говорить, и Хью зажмурился на миг, уже понимая, какое решение принял. 

— Этот сценарий никуда не годится, — сказал он, улыбнувшись вновь. Духота никуда не делась, а кончики его пальцев едва заметно подрагивали.

— И что ты предлагаешь? 

— Для начала нужно отредактировать, у меня есть пара идей…

— Так я еду? — от нетерпения, с которым Мадс произнес это, Хью сдавленно выдохнул и с силой прикусил кончик языка.

— Да, — в конце концов сказал он.

Он всегда говорил Мадсу только «да».


End file.
